Destiny
by EarthTeleport
Summary: "Hidup selama jantungku sendiri berdetak dan mati jika jantungku sudah tidak ingin berdetak." / Alat elektrokardiogram itu bergerak lurus. Menunjukkan bahwa jantung Jongsoo sudah tidak berdetak lagi. / "Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Anak ini tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup, semangatnya pergi…" / Sequel PERFECT / KaiSoo with Jongsoo / Other Cast / Family / RnR DLDR.


**Destiny**

**[Sequel Perfect]**

**.**

**BTOB – Abeoji  
Infinite – Umma**

**.**

Pria remaja itu terbaring di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit. Pakaiannya berwarna hijau muda yang steril dan terkesan _fresh_. Ada sebuah jarum _infuse_ yang tersambung dari sebuah labu cairan bening ke tangan kirinya.

Mata pria itu terbuka, hanya untuk sekedar menyapa pagi hari melalui jendela yang sebelumnya telah di buka oleh seorang suster.

"Selamat pagi, _appa, umma_…" Ucapnya. Di wajahnya terlukis senyuman lembut yang manis untuk pria remaja seusianya.

Dia adalah Kim Jongsoo. Seorang pria yang sedang menjalani perawatan setelah lemah jantungnya kambuh dua hari yang lalu. Semenjak di vonis menderita lemah jantung seperti _appa_-nya –Kim Jongin-, Jongsoo menjadi lebih sering mengeluh sakit. Walaupun para dokter memprediksikan lemah jantung yang di derita Jongsoo itu belum kronis, namun tetap saja jika suatu saat penyakit itu kambuh, rasa sakitnya akan sampai ke ubun-ubun kepala. Sangat sakit. Jongsoo mengakui itu.

"Sudah bangun, Jongsoo-_ya_?" Seorang dokter –dokter pribadinya- masuk ke ruangan Jongsoo. Menampilkan senyum semangat di pagi hari, hal yang biasa dokter itu lakukan pada setiap pasiennya.

Jongsoo menoleh pada pintu yang baru saja di buka dan tersenyum pada dokter yang sedang mendekat kearahnya. Jongsoo mengangguk kecil. "Sudah, paman Wu." Jawab Jongsoo.

Dokter yang di sebut Jongsoo sebagai 'Paman Wu' itu tersenyum. Dia adalah Wu Yifan, paman Jongsoo. Dulu, Yifan adalah dokter pribadi untuk Jongin, dan sekarang ia menjadi dokter pribadi untuk Jongsoo, putra Jongin. Karena Yifan adalah keluarga yang sangat dekat dengan Jongin, maka ketika melihat Jongsoo, Yifan seperti melihat Jongin di diri anak itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah pemeriksaan semalam? Apa kau merasa ada yang sakit lagi?"

"Tidak, paman. Aku merasa biasa saja. Irama detakan jantungku sudah normal. Tidak sakit."

Yifan mengangguk.

"Paman, boleh aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan paman Kris?" Jongsoo bertanya saat baru saja Yifan akan menyentuh dada Jongsoo, mencoba memeriksanya.

Yifan berhenti sejenak dari aktifitasnya dan menatap Jongsoo penuh tanya. "Kenapa harus Kris?"

"Bukankah _appa_ sering memanggil paman dengan nama itu? Itu panggilan kesukaan _appa_ padamu, kan, paman?"

Yifan akhirnya tertawa kecil. Bocah ini walaupun sudah remaja tapi sifat kekanakannya tidak hilang. Begitu polos, seperti Jongin. Yifan mengangguk. "Jika kau suka, kenapa aku harus melarangmu?" Kalimat itulah yang akhirnya Yifan pilih sebagai jawaban untuk Jongsoo.

Jongsoo tersenyum. "_Gomawo_, paman Kris."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah siang. Tapi belum ada satu orangpun yang menjenguk Jongsoo.

"Mungkin _haelmoni_ sedang sibuk di rumah. _Haraboji_ kan sedang pergi dinas ke Busan." Gumam Jongsoo sendirian.

Tadi, suster sudah memberikan makan siang dan sekarang adalah jam istirahat untuk Jongsoo.

**Pria manis itu memilih untuk duduk bersandar di ranjangnya sambil menatap sesuatu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.**

"_**Umma**_** memberikan ini padaku. Dan **_**umma**_** bilang, ini adalah benda kesayangan **_**appa**_**. Benarkah?" Jongsoo bergumam sendirian, memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang entah siapa yang akan menjawabnya.**

**Mata Jongsoo terus menyusuri benda itu. Sebuah gelang dengan bandul segitiga berwarna hitam yang kecil.**

"**Memangnya apa yang membuat benda ini menjadi sangat **_**special**_**?" Lagi. Pria remaja itu bertanya sendirian, tanpa tau siapa yang akan menjawab.**

"_**Karena benda itu di berikan oleh seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidup appa."**_** Tiba-tiba, seorang pria dewasa menyentuh pundak Jongsoo. Membuat Jongsoo mendongak untuk melihat sosok itu. **_**"Masih mengingat suara appa?"**_** Sosok itu tersenyum lembut.**

**Jongsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Merasakan sentuhan tangan besar dan kekar milik sang **_**appa**_** yang kini sedang memeluknya.**

**Jongsoo selalu menyukai ilusinya, daripada kehidupan sebenarnya.**

"**Kenapa **_**appa**_** begitu hangat? Apakah ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa **_**umma**_** selalu menyukai pelukan **_**appa**_**?" Jongsoo bertanya. Matanya terpejam, ingin mengingat semua yang ada pada Jongin di setiap detakan jantungnya.**

"_**Mungkin, ini karena appa menyayangi kalian. Kau percaya?"**_

**Dan Jongsoo selalu percaya apa yang di ucapkan sang **_**appa**_**.**

"_**Appa**_** tau kalau aku sakit saat ini?"**

**Hening.**

**Keduanya masih pada posisi memeluk dan di peluk. Sampai Jongin melepas pelukan itu pelan-pelan. Menatap Jongsoo dengan tatapan matanya yang teduh dan lembut. **_**"Apa yang appa tidak tau tentangmu? Appa melihatnya, Jongie…"**_

"**Aku juga… tidak ingin memakai jantung orang lain untuk kesembuhanku."**

**Jongin menatap putranya lembut dan tersenyum. Tubuhnya yang di balut pakaian serba putih dan cahaya di sekitar tubuhnya, membuat kesan tampan di mata Jongsoo. **_**"Wae?"**_

"**Karena aku ingin hidup dengan jantungku sendiri." Jawab Jongsoo. "Hidup selama jantungku sendiri berdetak dan mati jika jantungku sudah tidak ingin berdetak."**

**.**

"Yifan! Bagaimana keadaan Jongsoo?" Dujun berhenti mondar-mandir di depan pintu UGD dengan perasaan cemas. Ia melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan pada dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu.

Yifan menghela nafasnya kemudian membuangnya pelan. Tampak sedikit kesedihan di wajahnya. "Aku dan para dokter sedang berusaha untuk menyelamatkanya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja keadaannya sangat buruk dan _drop_ drastis." Yifan menjelaskan secara singkat. Dapat Yifan lihat setelahnya Soyou langsung menangis histeris, dan Hankyung yang hanya duduk berdoa di kursi tunggu.

"Kami akan berusaha menyelamatkannya."

**.**

"_**Kau tau betapa bahagianya appa saat mendengar bahwa umma sedang mengandungmu?"**_** Jongin bertanya. Senyumannya tidak pernah luntur. Membuat Jongsoo semakin tidak ingin berpisah dan terlepas dari tangan Jongin yang menggenggamnya.**

**Jongsoo hanya diam tidak menjawab.**

"_**Rasanya sangat bahagia. Bagai tumbuh bunga indah di musim gugur."**_** Ucap Jongin. Jongsoo menatap lekat sosok yang paling hebat menurutnya itu. **_**"Sayangnya, saat umma memberitau tentang kehadiranmu di kandungannya, saat itu juga appa merasa waktu appa tidaklah banyak. Bahkan appa merasa, appa tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu tumbuh dalam perut umma-mu."**_** Lanjut Jongin.**

**Jongsoo tertegun mendengarnya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah di ceritakan Kyungsoo padanya. Karena memang, perasaan yang sedang di ceritakan Jongin hanya dia yang tau.**

"_**Semakin appa berpikir tentang waktu yang terus berjalan, appa semakin berpikir bahwa appa tidak akan pernah bisa membahagiakan umma dan dirimu."**_** Jongin masih selalu tersenyum pada putranya yang kini wajahnya sudah merah, menahan tangis. **_**"Dan kau lahir. Kau menambah warna baru dalam kehidupan setiap orang."**_

"_**Kau adalah kebahagiaan untuk appa. Kau adalah kebahagiaan untuk umma. Kau kebahagiaan untuk haraboji dan haelmoni. Dan kau adalah segalanya."**_

**.**

Kondisi Jongsoo yang tiba-tiba _drop_ itu masih di luar pemikiran Yifan sebagai dokter pribadinya. Ketika memeriksa Jongsoo pagi hari, anak itu bicara dia sudah merasa lebih baik dengan detak jantung yang berdetak normal dan hasil pemeriksaannya juga baik.

Tapi…

"Bangunlah, Jongsoo. Bangun! Kim Jongsoo!"

Yifan terus saja meneriakkan kalimat itu dalam hatinya. Ia dan para dokter ahli jantung sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Jongsoo yang saat ini kondisinya kritis.

Yifan sudah berjanji pada Jongin, akan menjaga Jongsoo semampu yang ia bisa. Karena itulah yang Jongin minta padanya, sebelum Jongin pergi.

**.**

**Kini, ketiga orang itu sedang duduk di sebuah danau dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan warna yang bercorak. Udara segar menyapa ketiganya. Ini adalah musim semi.**

"_**Umma**_**…" Jongsoo memanggil Kyungsoo. Anak itu tertidur di pangkuan ibunya dengan nyaman, merasakan belaian Kyungsoo di kepalanya.**

"_**Hm?**_**" Kyungsoo menunduk, menatap putra tercintanya.**

"_**Appa**_**…" Kini, yang Jongsoo panggil adalah Jongin yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo.**

**Jongin menoleh pada Jongsoo kemudian tersenyum sangat lembut. **_**"Ne?"**_

"**Aku ingin selamanya seperti ini. Hidup bersama **_**appa**_** dan **_**umma**_**. Apakah boleh?" Tanya Jongsoo. Matanya terpejam. Dari dulu, Jongsoo ingin sekali bisa hidup bersama **_**appa**_** dan **_**umma**_**-nya. Namun Jongsoo tau, semuanya tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sekalipun iya, itu adalah mimpi baginya.**

**Kyungsoo tersenyum. **_**"Belum saatnya, Jongie…"**_** Jawab Kyungsoo.**

"_**Wae**_**? **_**Umma**_**, aku ingin bersama **_**umma**_**, tidur di pangkuan **_**umma**_** seperti ini. Aku juga ingin bersama **_**appa**_**, merasakan pelukan **_**appa**_** setiap saat. Apa itu tidak boleh?"**

**Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya diam.**

"**Disana, aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa. Aku hanya akan merasa iri melihat anak lain yang pergi berlibur di musim semi bersama keluarganya. Aku hanya akan iri dengan anak lain yang setiap tahunnya datang ke sekolah bersama keluarganya. Lalu aku, aku ini apa? Dengan siapa aku disana?"**

**.**

Jongsoo terpaksa harus di operasi. Meskipun ini adalah operasi ringan dan bukan operasi pencangkokan, tapi ini berarti untuk menentukan keselamatan Jongsoo.

Disini, semua bergantung pada kuatnya keinginan Jongsoo untuk hidup.

_Elektrokardiogram_ yang bergerak lambat itu menentukan bagaimana detak jantung Jongsoo bergerak.

Ini bukanlah karena jantung Jongsoo yang melemah. Namun… keinginan Jongsoo untuk hidup berkurang.

"Bangun, Kim Jongsoo!"

Tapi, Yifan akan terus berusaha menyelamatkan Jongsoo.

**.**

"_**Bukankah umma juga memberikan benda yang lainnya padamu? Bukalah segitiga di gelangmu dengan kunci di kalungmu dan lihatlah isinya."**_** Kyungsoo menunjuk kalung yang di pakai Jongsoo, menyuruhnya untuk membuka segitiga di gelangnya menggunakan kunci pada kalungnya.**

**Jongsoo menatap **_**appa**_** dan **_**umma**_**-nya bergantian. Namun akhirnya ia menuruti apa yang di suruh oleh Kyungsoo. Dengan tangannya, Jongsoo melepaskan kalung yang di pakainya, kemudian membuka segitiga di gelangnya.**

**Disana, Jongsoo melihat ada sebuah foto.**

"_**Itu adalah foto yang di ambil ketika appa pertemu pertama kali dengan umma. Bukankah kami masih muda?"**_** Ucap Jongin, tertawa kecil.**

**Air mata Jongsoo menetes. Melihat foto itu, hatinya bagai merasakan sebuah perasaan asing. Perasaan hangat dan bahagia. Melihat senyum orang tuanya di foto itu, membuat Jongsoo melihat betapa bahagianya mereka waktu itu.**

_**Will living together to thousand year~ Jongin & Kyungsoo…**_

"_**Dan kalimat itu, adalah mimpi kami. Hidup sampai seribu tahun, saling menatap dengan penuh rasa sayang di kala kulit yang mulai menua dan juga rambut yang memutih." **_**Kyungsoo bersuara.**

**.**

TIIIITTTT

Alat _elektrokardiogram_ itu bergerak lurus. Menunjukkan bahwa jantung Jongsoo sudah tidak berdetak lagi.

"Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Anak ini tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup, semangatnya pergi…" Ucap salah satu dokter.

Dan Yifan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mematung tanpa berkedip. Semuanya terlalu berat.

Benarkah Jongsoo tidak ingin hidup? Tapi kenapa?

"BANGUN!"

**.**

"_**Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini. Jika dalam fisik kau terlihat sempurna, maka lihatlah sisi lain dari dirimu, kau pasti akan menemukan kekurangan atau bahkan kelebihanmu. Saat ini, takdirmu bukan disini, melainkan hidup bersama orang yang menganggapmu kebahagiaan mereka. Mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri dan mencari apa yang paling berarti dalam hidupmu. Jongsoo-ya…"**_

**Jongin berjalan pelan. Memeluk Jongsoo penuh cinta dan kehangatan. Menyalurkan segenap kasih sayang yang ia punya untuk putranya.**

**Jongsoo balas memeluk. "**_**Appa**_**… Bolehkah aku memeluk **_**appa**_** seperti ini setiap hari? Setiap aku pulang sekolah dan sebelum aku tidur. Dalam mimpi pun, tidak apa-apa…" Pinta Jongsoo. Warna merah menjalar lagi sampai ke ujung telinganya. Menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan dari tubuh tegap sang **_**appa**_**.**

"_**Apapun dan kapanpun kau mau, Kim Jongsoo putra appa…"**_** Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Menyentuh kedua pipi **_**chubby**_** Jongsoo dan menghapus air matanya.**

**Kyungsoo mendekati mereka dan ia kemudian berada di depan Jongsoo. **_**"Jongsoo anak umma yang paling umma sayangi… Maukah kau berjanji pada umma, sayang?"**_

**Jongsoo mengangguk.**

"_**Kembalilah. Jangan berada disini. Takdir belum mengatakan padamu untuk ikut bersama kami. Berjanjilah pada umma untuk tidak menangis. Carilah kebahagiaanmu. Jangan pernah menyerah sebelum kau menemukannya. Dan jika suatu saat kau menemukan apa yang berarti dalam seluruh hidupmu, berikanlah salah satu dari gelang atau kalungmu padanya. Seperti umma yang memberikannya satu untuk appa…"**_** Dengan erat, di peluknya Jongsoo.**

**Jongsoo membalas pelukan Kyungsoo tidak kalah erat. "Aku berjaji **_**umma**_**, aku berjanji!" Isaknya.**

"_**Tetaplah bersemangat walaupun sudah tidak ada orang yang mencintaimu. Sebelum takdirmu mengatakan untukmu pergi, tetaplah bertahan. Karena Tuhan itu adil. Ini bukan tidak adil untukmu. Semua tergantung dari cara pandangmu. Kembalilah. Kami selalu bersamamu…"**_

**.**

Titt Titt Titt Titt

Kembali.

Alat _elektrokardiogram_ itu kembali menunjukkan garis tidak beraturan setelah sebelumnya menunjukkan garis lurus. Bunyinya terdengar normal, namun Yifan masih menahan nafas untuk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter yang sedang menangani Jongsoo.

"Ini keajaiban. Saya tidak tau harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Tapi… jantungnya kembali berdetak. Detakannya kuat dan normal, seolah Jongsoo memiliki seluruh kekuatannya untuk tetap hidup dan bertahan."

Air mata Yifan menetes. Ia merasa terharu. Walaupun ia tidak tau apa yang membuat Jongsoo ingin pergi dan kemudian kembali lagi, namun ia tetap bersyukur karena Jongsoo memilih untuk kembali bernafas dan tetap tinggal.

"Terimakasih, Jongsoo-_ya_…"

Yifan berjanji, akan menjaga Jongsoo untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-APPA-**

"_Keluargaku… hanya ada aku, umma, haelmoni dan haraboji."_

"_Kata umma, appa-ku sudah abadi, berada di surga yang indah. Umma bilang, appa pergi ketika aku masih segumpal darah dalam perut umma."_

"_Namanya Kim Jongin, dan dari yang aku lihat dari sebuah fotonya sewaktu muda, dia sangat tampan dan tegas. Wajahnya teduh dan menenangkan. Aku yakin, appa selalu memberikan cinta dan kasih sayangnya setiap detik pada umma."_

"_Ketika aku lahir, appa tidak memberikan kekuatan pada umma secara langsung. Tapi aku tau, appa selalu menggenggam tangan umma, terlebih saat umma berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawanya ketika melahirkanku. Saat kecil, umma selalu menceritakan sosok appa padaku. Bagaimana appa selalu mencium dan menggenggam tangan umma kapanpun itu. Memberikan umma kekuatan dan melindungi umma dari apapun yang membahayakannya."_

"_Aku selalu berharap jika aku bisa mendengar appa memanggil namaku, walaupun hanya berbisik. Aku selalu berharap jika aku bisa berada dalam gendongan appa walaupun hanya mimpi. Aku selalu berharap bisa melihat senyuman appa ketika aku pulang dan memberitahukannya kalau aku bisa masuk tim basket unggulan sekolah. Tapi… semuanya hanya sebuah harapan."_

"_Aku ingin sekali kuat seperti appa. Kata umma, walaupun appa sakit, tapi appa tidak pernah ingin merepotkan siapapun. Appa lebih memilih menahannya sendirian dan bungkam. Bahkan ketika di tanya, appa tidak ingin sembuh. Appa tidak ingin memakai jantung orang lain kalau itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya sembuh. Bukankah appa-ku hebat?"_

"_Appa sangat mencintai umma dan aku, itulah yang selalu umma katakan. Dan aku selalu percaya. Appa memiliki sifat yang sangat lembut dan rendah hati. Ketakutan appa bukanlah karena ia sakit dan akan mati, tapi takut akan melihat air mata umma yang jatuh ketika kepergiannya. Appa itu pria kuat dan hebat, dan aku ingin seperti appa. Jika aku melihat orang lain, yang sedang bermain sepak bola bersama appa-nya, piknik di saat musim semi lengkap dengan keluarga kecilnya, tertawa, menangis, memeluk dan bahkan mengacak rambutnya, aku merasa iri. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak pernah merasakan semua itu. Tapi aku tetap tegar dan aku tidak ingin menangis, karena umma bilang padaku kalau sebelum pergi appa berpesan agar jika aku besar kelak, aku tidak boleh menangis hanya karena hal kecil."_

"_Appa menderita lemah jantung semenjak kecil dan ketika appa dewasa sakitnya bertambah kronis. Appa mencintai seni tari. Dan appa meninggal saat sedang berdansa bersama umma, di hari ulang tahunnya, sesaat setelah melamar umma. Dan disini… appa selalu hidup bersamaku, mengiringi langkahku, dan menyemangatiku selamanya. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti berharap, karena seperti apa yang di katakan umma, harapan itu adalah mimpi yang tidak pernah tertidur…"_

Sebuah tugas menulis yang Jongsoo bacakan di depa teman-temannya, berputar di ingatan Jongsoo. Terbayang sekali lagi, bagaimana sosok Jongin, sang appa yang begitu tampan, lembut, tinggi, tegap, dan penuh kehangatan juga kasih sayang. Jongsoo menyayanginya.

**.**

**-UMMA-**

"_Dari kecil aku tinggal bersama umma, tanpa appa. Ketika pertama kali aku lahir ke dunia, aku menangis dalam gendongan tangan hangat. Dialah umma, malaikatku, periku, dan segalanya untukku. Umma begitu tegar, tapi aku tau jika hatinya begitu rapuh tanpa sosok yang berarti untuknya."_

"_Umma selalu mengatakan padaku agar aku tidak pernah menangis sebagai seorang laki-laki. Dan umma memberikan sebuah contoh yang baik untukku. Umma tidak pernah menangis, setidaknya tidak di depanku. Bukankah dia memiliki hati yang kuat?"_

"_Apakah kalian tau bagaimana perjuangan seorang ibu untuk melahirkan anaknya? Membayangkan itu, aku jadi berpikir bahwa umma pasti merasa kesakitan namun berani bertukar nyawa asalkan aku bisa lahir dan melihat dunia dengan selamat."_

"_Aku tidak ingin hidup sendirian. Aku ingin sekali seperti keluarga lain, berlibur di musim semi bersama appa dan umma, tertawa sebelum tidur, atau bercanda ketika hari minggu siang. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"_

"_Tapi itu mimpi. Mengingat appa sudah tidak ada bahkan ketika aku masih segumpal darah di perut umma. Rasanya semua tidak mungkin, tapi umma selalu bilang jika suatu saat kita pasti bisa berkumpul di tempat dan waktu yang sama."_

"_Setiap hari, umma akan selalu bernyanyi untukku. Tangannya selalu terulur hanya untuk menenangkanku. Kalimat manisnya akan selalu mengalir hanya untuk memujiku. Tidak ada yang kurang dari sosok sempurna ibuku."_

"_Tapi, bukankah tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini? Tapi di mataku, umma dan appa begitu sempurna. Selamanya."_

"_Dan aku mencintai mereka seperti mereka yang selalu mencintaiku."_

Jongsoo ingat betul serangkaian kalimat itu adalah hasil tulisannya di lomba menulis yang di adakan beberapa bulan lalu, tepatnya ketika Jongsoo menjadi wakil dari sekolahnya dan berhasil menjadi juara pertama walaupun saat itu ia harus masuk rumah sakit akibat jantungnya yang terasa sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongsoo membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ketika pandangannya masih buram, ia melihat empat siluet yang tidak begitu jelas di matanya. Namun, orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah dokternya sendiri, dokter Wu.

"Hai, paman Kris. Aku merindukan bibi Tao. Kalau aku sembuh, kalian mau menghabiskan liburan musim semi bersamaku, bukan?" Suara Jongsoo terdengar serak dan kecil. Masih belum sepenuhnya mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Yifan mengangguk. "Baiklah, paman dan bibi Tao akan menghabiskan liburan musim semi bersamamu. Asal kau berjanji akan sembuh dan harus sembuh."

Jongsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Iya, selain dengan Dujun, Hankyung, dan Soyou, Jongsoo juga dekat Yifan dan istrinya, yaitu Tao. Mereka belum memiliki anak, jadi selalu menganggap Jongsoo seperti anak sendiri. Begitupun Jongsoo, menganggap mereka seperti orang tua yang sayang padanya.

Pandangan Jongsoo beralih pada ketiga sosok yang sudah mulai memiliki kulit keriput yang selama ini mengurusnya. "_Haelmoni_, nanti aku ingin ikut ke Paris bersama Hankyung _haraboji_. Boleh, tidak? Dujun _haraboji_, aku minta ijin untuk tinggal bersama Hakyung _haraboji, ne_?"

Dujun dan Soyou tersenyum lembut. Sekali lagi, sosok Jongin ketika remaja terlihat jelas di diri Jongsoo. "Tentu. Pergilah ke Paris bersama Hankyung _haraboji_, Jongie…"

Jongsoo tersenyum. "Boleh kan, _haraboji_?" Pandangannya jatuh pada Hankyung.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum.

**.**

_**Appa, Umma…**_** Aku berjanji akan selalu bersemangat meskipun tidak ada lagi yang mencintaiku. Karena Tuhan itu selalu adil. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Dan inilah takdirku. Menjalaninya dengan baik dan mencari kebahagiaanku, juga menjadi kebahagiaan untuk orang lain. **_**Saranghae…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeee~ Sequel… :D

Ohohoo… Ini mah ceritanya full tentang Kim Jongsoo ajja yaa ^^ Tapi tenang, di bawah ada OMAKE, dan itu full KaiSoo romance (: Ihirr~

Dan maaf yaa, aku pake image Jeon Jungkook (BTS) buat jadi putranya Jongin & Kyungsoo alias Jongsoo. Entah kenapa, kalo aku bikin story dengan cast Jongsoo, aku selalu kebayangnya Jungkook. Mungkin, kalo Jongsoo remaja sama kaya Jungkook yang baru ajja 17 tahun, hehe…

Ngomong-ngomong, aku ucapin makasih banget buat semua review di ff Perfect. Gak nyangka aku dapet review sebanyak itu. Seneeeeeeeng banget :D

Maaf kalo misalnya pada nangis (pas PERFECT ch 7). Aku ajja bikinnya nangis pas di Chapter 7, yang Jongsoo ngedekep foto orangtuanya sambil nangis dan bilang "Apa ini adil?" hiks hiks…

T-T

Disini, Jongsoo memilih pergi karena merasa gak adil. Dia pengen hidup bareng sama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jadinya gak semangat hidup dan tiba-tiba kritis. Tapi akhirnya, Jongsoo tetap kembali karena orangtuanya yang ngasih semangat.

Okaii…

Semoga sequelnya gak mengecewakan yaa… Jangan pada marah kalo misalnya ini gak memuaskan atau mengecewakan atau gak sesuai harapan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE :**

Suasananya begitu damai, tenang, dan sejuk. Angin yang berhembus kecil, menemani Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar danau.

"Jongin, mengapa kau suka sekali warna putih?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Tangan mereka saling bertautan, menghantarkan kehangatan ke seluruh tubuh mereka.

Kyungsoo selalu ingat, sewaktu pertama kali bertemu, Jongin memakai pakaian berwarna putih. Sewaktu menjemput ke kampusnya juga begitu. Dan sampai saat terakhirnya pun, Jongin masih memakai pakaian berwarna putih.

Jongin tersenyum. "Karena putih itu bersih dan suci. Menurutku selain cerah, warna putih itu sejuk dan menenangkan." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. "Putih itu kau." Lanjut Jongin.

Dan walaupun sudah memiliki keabadian, perkataan Jongin tetap bisa membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona merah. Tampak sangat cantik di mata Jongin.

"Jongsoo mirip sekali denganmu, Kyung…" Gumam Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Benarkah? Tapi sifatnya sangat mirip denganmu. Dujun _appa_ selalu bilang, melihat Jongsoo itu seperti melihat _miniature_-mu, Jongin…" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil masih tertawa halus.

"Jongsoo memang darah dagingku. Kulitnya putih sepertimu. Bibirnya yang penuh dan juga mata yang indah, mirip denganmu. Walaupun kurasa hidung Jongsoo lebih mirip Hankyung _appa_, hehe…"

"Tapi dia pintar menari sepertimu…"

"Bukankah suaranya juga bagus sama denganmu?"

"Jongsoo memang menuruni semua dari kita… Rasanya, saat memeluk anak itu aku tidak ingin melepaskannya." Jongin tersenyum.

"Dulu, saat dia lahir, aku menangis. Mendengar tangisannya, membuatku tidak kuasa untuk menahan air mataku. Saat itu, dia merah dan sangat kecil. Dan tidak terasa, sekarang Jongsoo sudah berumur 17 tahun. Dia sudah dewasa…"

Jongin mengangguk setuju. Ia membalik tubuhnya sehingga ia sekarang berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Tangannya menyentuh rambut halus perempuan itu dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyung. Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Jongin. Menatap dalam pada mata bulat Kyungsoo. Mata yang semakin indah dan bersinar bagi Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin. Sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu." Balas Kyungsoo.

GREP

Dan pelukan Jongin masih sama. Selalu hangat di tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyukainya, menyukai pelukan hangat dan melindungi dari Jongin.

"Jongin, aku mohon jangan pergi lagi. Aku tidak bisa jika aku harus sendiri. Aku ingin selamanya di sampingmu, mendampingimu, mencintaimu, menjadi istri yang baik untukmu…"

"Tidak akan pernah, Kyung. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku akan disini, bersamamu. Dan kita akan selalu menjaga putra kita dari sini. Bersama-sama berada di dalam hati Jongsoo, buah hati kita…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin.

Benar. Bukankah mereka sudah abadi? Mereka tidak ada berpisah lagi. Dan tugas mereka adalah, menjaga buah hati mereka yang berada di dunia nyata…

"Jongsoo-_ya_, kami mencintaimu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EarthTeleport**


End file.
